


Кто и как умер в Эспаде

by mnogabukv



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Gen, Humor, Parody, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 10:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnogabukv/pseuds/mnogabukv
Summary: После сообщения автора Блич о местонахождении дыр у Пустых, в 2011 году в комментариях были высказаны разные предположения.Поодиночке.Мне пришло в голову объединить всех в один рассказ. Наш колхоз.





	Кто и как умер в Эспаде

Любовника Халибел, активиста продразверстки тов. Нойтору пронзили вилами в правый глаз.  
От такого трагического известия у нее начались преждевременные роды, ее муж ростовщик спекулянт и жадюга Арониеро бросился за помощью к сельскому ветеринару и фельдшеру Заэлю-Аппоро. В сенях он опрокинул на себя кадку с квашенной капустой, после чего наткнулся на падающие вилы и был поражен в ляжку и прилегающие интимные части тела.  
В это самое время Заэль проводил тестовые испытания презервативов собственноручного изготовления. В качестве испытуемого объекта был взят изъятый у местного портного манекен с просверленной дыркой в том самом анатомическом месте.  
А на другом конце села бледный юноша-счетовод, тайно влюбленный в Халибел (в нее все были влюблены, потому как артель располагалась в глуши, баб, соответственно - никаких, только русалки и прочие утопшие) похитив у председателя артели старого партийца, бывшего балтийского матроса Гриммджоу трофейный немецкий "парабеллум" пытался застрелиться, но безуспешно, т.к. согласно новой версии закона "Об оружии", всякое огнестрельное оружие должно храниться в выведенном из боевого состояния виде.  
В отчаянии счетовод Шиффер пытался разобрать пистолет, но во время попытки засунуть в дуло палец, произошел выстрел, пуля пронзила несчастному горло, а не в грудь, как он того романтически хотел.  
Тов. председатель артели Джагерджак бросился на звук выстрела, однако увидев остывающий труп пришел в ярость, ему предстояло отчитаться перед партией за прошедшее полугодие, сколько членов компартии прибыло, сколько убыло и по каким конкретным причинам, а единственный имеющийся в артели счетовод, поддался упадническим настроениям и застрелился. Гриммджоу должен был застрелить его сам, в соответствии с последней директивой от НКВД о контрреволюционных элементах внедренных в проллетарские передовые массы, но мертвого второй раз не казнишь...  
Хотя можно было бы нацарапать на надгробном камне разоблачающие огненные слова.  
От переизбытка эмоций у тов. председателя сначала разыгрался приступ язвенной болезни и его скрутило в бараний рог, затем, после принятия кваматела, язва отступила, но разыгрался приступ желчекаменной болезни ( из-за чрезмерного потребления препаратов от язвенной болезни и др. болезней).  
В жуткой агонии балтийский матрос Джагерджак забился на полу и в тяжких страданиях скоропостижно скончался.  
Бывший гражданский муж Халибел, Старк, ныне раскулаченный дворянин, аристократ местного масштаба, несмотря ни на что продолжал любить бывшую гувернантку своей маленькой приемной дочки Лилинет. И когда его возлюбленная суфражистка Хэл, с приходом Октября освободившаяся от гнета буржуазной морали, умерла, произведя на свет маленького будущего коммуниста и ленинца, он аккуратно заложил зеленой тесемкой ежевечерне читаемый роман Генри Торо "Жизнь у озера" и загнал патрон в новенький, пахнущий оружейной смазкой "винчестер"...  
Согласно официальному заключению, заядлый тургеневец и охотник не справился с огнестрельным оружием, пытаясь приладить к спусковому механизму веревку, отчего произошел непроизвольный выстрел в грудь.  
Ближе к вечеру, после проведенной по горячим следам переписи населения, оставшиеся в живых Ямми, Заэль-Аппоро Гранц, Барраган и Зоммари устроили массовые поминки, во время которых первый из вышеуказанных поселенцев и последний скончались от переедания некачественной пищей и отравления нелегально произведенным самогоном, третий и самый пожилой житель деревни - подавился рассольным огурцом, зашелся долгим мучительным кашлем.  
Приступ был столь силен, что у старика Баррагана банально лопнул от перенапряжения кровеносный сосуд и их осталось ... Собственно остался один гибрид изобретателя-селекционера-менделеевца Заэль-ибн-Апорро, который и составил подробнейшую хронологию событий.  
Вообще-то, согласно детской считалке про негритят, тов. Заэль был засланным шпионом и провокатором, также сотрудничавшим с ОГПУ, ОБХСС, Россельхознадзором и прочими контролирующими органами.  
Впрочем, возмездие настигло и его.  
На следующий день после отправки шифрованной радиограммы, прямо во время испытания опытного образца презерватива модели № 1, артикул 2345, в связи с неосторожным обращением с химическими препаратами (мускус, спермацетовая мазь и др) подающий надежды молодой перспективный ученый занес себе половую инфекцию в член и скончался в долгих мучениях.

Sic transit gloria mundi.  
Так проходит слава мира.

2011 и далее (исправлено)


End file.
